Might of God Suite
Note: is the seventh chapter of the Jinki Fragments arc, and the seventh chapter of Part V. Back Then... Two men are shown walking down a japanese-styled walk-way, the sun in the sky depicting the time to be around noon. One man is shown to be a middle-aged man with long white hair and the other is shown to be a younger man with long raven-black hair. "Are you regretful at all, Sōkudo-senpai? I mean, your position as chief of the militia will be abolished. It doesn't bother you?" asked the middle-aged man. The man addressed as Sōkudo began to chuckle abit. "Not at all, Genryū-san. If anything, I'm only proud that you decided to accept my student to be the first of your Ninth Division's Captains." Yamamoto chuckled softly, and then looked forward. "This boy you tutor... I heard he was only eight years old. Even now, I am slightly offput to accept such a young child as one of my thirteen Captains. Though... his skills seem to far surpass his appearance, from what I've heard." he noted, as both of them reached a large door. As they arrived, the large door opened and inside, stood a young child with neck-length purple hair. Sōkudo softly smiled at him, "Genryū-san, this is him. Kawahiru Madara." The purple-haired child looked up at Sōkudo with slightly narrowed eyes, as the latter looked down at him with a soft menacing smile. ~ A man with long purple hair stood atop a rock formation, with three others sitting behind him, looking in different directions. The large man with silver armor and long white hair then stood up, and walked over to where the purple-haired man was staring out into the horizon. "The sunlight won't be here in a little while. It's going to rain today. We had better get moving." he stated monotonically, as the wind around them began to pick up. No Heroes The massive blast from Ichigo's Getsuga brightened up the sky considerably, as the orange-haired man turned to Rukia. "You alright, Rukia?" he asked, as a massive explosion caught both of their attentions, as well as a burst of spiritual pressure. Suddenly, the energy from the Getuga began to dissipate, as Aizen stood there in the skies, bearing his arrogant smirk. "Kurosaki Ichigo..." began Aizen, causing Ichigo to quickly develop an annoyed scowl-like look on his face. "You may have become stronger than the last time we've fought, but you are just as naive as before. Did you believe..." he continued, appearing with a teleportation-like quickness, to the battlefield. "Did you believe, even for a moment, that you could destroy me with "brute force"? If you did, it's a foolish thought. Strength only has meaning between identical intellects, and the difference in intellect between you and I is like night and day." Aizen stated, holding his blade down. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "Aizen..." he began, but then bore a smile. "You're just as talkative as ever. Here I thought rotting away in a prison might help you develop a quiet personality." he mused. Aizen merely narrowed his eyes, annoyed with Ichigo's comment. "Still... it's the same as then. If I have to beat you, then I'll beat you. I personally don't give two shits about your so-called "genius". I beat you once, and I'll beat you this time." he stated, holding out his blade in front of him. "Ban... kai!" he called out, as a black spiritual energy surrounded him, causing Aizen to smile. Ichigo appeared in his black form-fitting robe, the right sleeve missing as the chain from his sword had roped around his arm, and left hanging out from the shoulder. Aizen smiled, almost warmly, at this. "Bankai? Perhaps you didn't hear me the first time, Kurosaki Ichigo. Brute force only has meaning between similar intellects. It's fine... You and I probably have a different definition of what real "power" is." he stated, holding his blade up. "Then I will show you. This... is "true power"." he stated, flashing away in his teleportation-like technique, as Ichigo followed suit. Ichigo vs Aizen: Don't Forget that Power, Ichigo...! In that instant, their blades clashed, and created a massive force, blowing even Rukia away. As she tried to regain her footing, she flashed further away, her hair blowing in the wind. "Ichigo..." she expressed her concern. As they clashed, Ichigo rose his leg up, kicking Aizen away from him. Aizen, in retaliation, spun around, throwing his leg up for a kick, as their legs came into contact. Both pushed eachother back, as Ichigo rose his blade up. He swung down, unleashing a powerful slash that its shockwave appeared like a Getsuga Tenshō. Aizen smirked once more, cutting through the shockwave effortlessly. "Talking to you is like reasoning with a brick wall. I told you, and I will say it again. With you and I... brute force holds no purpose. The first time was a miracle, but miracles won't happen twice." he stated, disappearing instantly, as he appeared to Ichigo's backside. But Ichigo wasn't fooled, and turned to meet Aizen's blade with his own. "Getsuga... Tenshō!" he yelled out, a massive energy attack blasting into Aizen, point-blank, sending the man flying through the air. As the smoke cleared, Aizen was bent down on one knee, his body already bloody from the attack. Ichigo then smiled. "You said this miracle won't happen again. So then, what do you call this second one?" he mused. Aizen was annoyed, and slowly stood up. "Interesting... Kurosaki Ichigo. But perhaps... you should look once more." he answered. Suddenly, the appearance of Aizen shattered into glass... and a bloody Rukia was left in its place. Ichigo's eyes widened in speechless shock, as the appearance of where Rukia was standing, also shattered, and an unharmed Aizen stood with a soft smile. Rukia's eyes went blank, as she began to fall for the concrete below, Ichigo flying after her. Because his attention shifted, he forgot about Aizen, and just like that... Aizen appeared before Ichigo, slashing him through the abdomen, also sending him crashing into the concrete below. Aizen stared at the two defeated Shinigami below him, and then smiled. "Truly, Kurosaki Ichigo. Truly you did not heed my warning. With the power of my Kyōka Suigetsu's Complete Hypnosis, not even a being such as yourself can stand against me. So stay there, Kurosaki Ichigo, and Kuchiki Rukia... Helpless and defeated." he answered, disappearing from the sight. Ichigo, at the bottom, was only barely awake. "Da... dam... dammit...." he forced, as he too, like Rukia, lost conscience. The Issue Foreboding Evil: Sōkudo vs Shōyō! In a mountainous region, far away from the mess of the Aizen situation, stood both an elder man with long grey hair and an elder man with black hair, whom face eachother down from opposite pillar rock formations. The elder man with the black hair softly smiled. "It has been quite some time, Master Shōyō." the former mused. Shōyō narrowed his eyes, but then smiled surprisingly. "Perhaps. But the situations begs to ask, why are... you here, U-? Oh... that's right. You go by "Sōkudo" now, right?" he asked. Sōkudo softly smiled back. "I am here to cut off the ties we have as Master and student, you see. It sounds cliche of a villain to say, but its the truth. Shōyō narrowed his eyes once more. "You were always peculiar. Just like that of Madara. Just what is it you are after?" he asked. Sōkudo held up his finger. "I believe it was you, Shōyō-sensei, who once told me that the world can not be changed by one's pure whim. After all, this world is riddled with dirt. Many have died for that dream, and I am merely the one who will use those sacrificed to further their desire." he started, raising both his arms up, as if he was making a speech to an entire nation. "It is not selfish. It is not narcissistic. Even if I need to cheat and hurt others, I must persevere. To that end, I must become carnage incarnate. I must spill yet more blood, so that the blood already spilt will not be in vain. To become the God that the powerless that cannot stop this blood flow believe in... I shall become that God. The God that they will foolishly decide to put their faith in." he continued. "You arrogant child..." Shōyō remarked, rather angered at Sōkudo's statement. "It wouldn't matter what you are planning to do. The fact is, you are still a thousand years too early to challenge the likes of me." he firmly stated, drawing his blade from the sheath on his obi. Sōkudo smiled warmly, "If anyone would know you, it would be me." he finished. Sōkudo took out a black orb, which then started to levitate in front of Sōkudo's person. Shōyō drew his Zanpakutō, and released his Ōitsu Raikōse. Sōkudo stood his ground, unfazed by the output of lightning by the blade's release. He then mused that Shōyō is severely underestimating him, as the black orb released a massive black energy burst, which was met with resistance by Shōyō's blade. On the other hand, Shōyō released a lightning burst from his blade, sending the black burst of energy away from his person. Shōyō flashed forward, attempting to cut down Sōkudo with a single strike. However, a barrier was erected at the moment of impact, blocking Shōyō's attack completely. Sōkudo then noted that Shōyō's Zanpakutō is a nuisance, as he snapped his fingers, releasing a red pulse of energy through the area. Shōyō felt his Zanpakutō reseal, as Sōkudo released another burst of energy from the orb, sending Shōyō plummeting toward one of the rock formations. Sōkudo then explained the nature of his Black Hōgyoku, and then stating that he possesses the power to completely negate the powers of Zanpakutō. However, Shōyō sent a Hadō #33: Sōkatsui flying at Sōkudo in defiance, which exploded with the latter's barrier. Shōyō got back on his feet, reiterating that Sōkudo is a thousand years too young to beat him in a fight, and goes on to say that a Zanpakutō is the last thing a Shinigami needs in battle. Shōyō then charges in, thinking back to the moments he trained Seireitou and Kamui. Shōyō vs Sōkudo... Conclusion! From Master to Student! It is then shown... ...A defeated and bloody Shōyō, with a victorious Sōkudo standing over him. In Sōkudo's hand, was Shōyō's Zanpakutō. the blade riddled with blood, and sparking electric discharge. "Tccch... Ga... Gahh..." muttered Shōyō as he attempted to crawl away, as Sōkudo responded by stepping on the man's hand. "Perhaps the truth was... you were a thousand years too old, Shōyō-''sensei''. Farewell, teacher." Sōkudo mused, holding the blade over Shōyō's neck. Shōyō began breathing for his life, each breath becoming softer with each passing moment. He closed his eyes wearily, and his thoughts were once again filled with memories of his students, but none more so than Kamui and Seireitou. But even then, his thoughts turned more to Seireitou than the others, even Kamui. "...Am I afraid... of dying...? What a sentiment, for an old man like me to have..." A flashback of Shōyō and a younger Seireitou then was shown. Shōyō shook his head. "Even I can see that the Reikai is worsening. Hatred is spreading. When I was younger, I always told myself, "I will bring about a change, and help to erase that hatred." But I could never find an answer." he stated. "But even so, I still believe that there will come a time when this hatred will be gone. And in its place, will be an era of peace." The younger Seireitou then smiled softly, "I'm sure you could come up with an answer, Master!" he chimed. Shōyō then began to laugh out loud. "Well, if I can't find one, I'm going to entrust you to find it in my place! Got it?" Seireitou grinned, "You got it, Master! I'll find one for you, no matter what!" Shōyō began to pant softly, his breath beginning to fade, as he started to smile very lightly. "...Become strong. Become strong enough to... protect the ones important to you. Protect yourself. That is my only wish to you, as I step down from the master's seat..." came to his thoughts, as Sōkudo thrusted the blade downwards, piercing through Shōyō's neck, an eruption of blood soon followed. "...Make me proud... Seireitou." To Be Continued...